


New Ally

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re an only child, aren’t you?”





	New Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #645 "suffer"

“You know,” said Tony, in the dark of the almost-empty bullpen, “You could have told Gibbs that I was the one who decided to go in without backup.”

“Rule two,” McGee replied, from his own desk. “Never screw over your partner.”

“Yeah. But I figured _don’t lie to your new boss_ would rate higher than Gibbs’s rules.”

“You’re an only child, aren’t you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Sometimes, it’s better to suffer though punishment together than to turn on an ally.”

“Huh,” said Tony. “You’re wiser than I thought, Probie.”

“Thanks, I – Hey!”

His partner laughed.

THE END


End file.
